


from one to a hundred

by booniac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, but it's actually really fluffy and wholesome, i'm just baby, jeongin is just there briefly in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booniac/pseuds/booniac
Summary: felix just needs to charge his phone.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	from one to a hundred

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me for this, it's my first smut hhhh

the door doesn't open. felix sighs. _yes_ , the rooms of their dorm have locks. still, they all have agreed to not use them because they share the rooms so they have the right to enter them when they want to. and now chan, their leader (who should definitely be a good role model and keep promises, felix thinks), breaks the fucking rule. 

felix aggresively knocks on the door. he's not in the mood to be nice. _"chris, open the damn door! i gotta charge my phone!"_ for some reason felix thinks he might be more convincing in english. he doesn't get an answer though.

"chan-hyung, i know you're in there! why is the door even locked?", felix continues, now in korean. maybe the honorific will make chan hurry up?

"felix, not right now! go charge your phone somewhere else!", chan finally replies.

 _"everyone's charging their own phones! and i'm at one percent! come on!"_ felix slips into english again, he just can't deal with chan's bullshit.

_"ugh, felix... i need the room right now, ok? just wait like... 5 minutes, please?"_

felix is fed up. _"jesus christ, chris, just give me my charger? what are you even doing? is everything okay?"_

again, he doesn't get a reply, but he hears foot steps from inside the room. finally, the lock creaks and the door opens.

felix just wants to rip his charger out of chan's hand, but he has to stop in his tracks when he looks at chan. the ruffled hair, the glassy eyes, the flushed cheeks. his bottom lip looks red like he was biting it _hard._

it doesn't take long for felix to connect the dots. _"oh."_

felix internally curses himself for his lame reaction.

chan sighs. _"yeah, i was getting off. is that what you wanna hear?"_

felix is speechless, his battery percentage long forgotten.

"i-i'm sorry. i should've left you alone."

"it's fine, lix. just-" 

chan stops when he looks down. felix follows his gaze. to his horror, there's a bulge forming in his shorts. "oh god, i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. this is-"

 _"are you actually enjoying this, felix?",_ chan interrupts him with raised eyebrows. he's very obviously holding back a giggle. felix is petrified. 

_"i... please don't look at me like that, chris..."_

without a warning, chan pulls felix inside the room and closes the door behind him. the space between the two boys shrinks. before completely closing the distance, chan's expression turns hesitant. _"do you want this, felix? i'm not gonna make you do something you're not okay with."_

it takes felix a moment, he has to process everything that is happening. then he whispers _"y-yes, chris... please..."_

with the younger boy's consent, chan doesn't wait to roughly kiss him. felix has always known that chan has more experience than himself, but now he feels it. and it feels _amazing._ slowly gaining courage, he kisses back almost as harsh as chan. his lips part and their tongues start tangling.

they move to a bed, felix doesn't pay attention to which one it is, and chan leads him to sit on his lap. even with the barely-there contact, felix becomes needy. he shyly starts grinding on chan's lap and they groan into each other's mouths.

 _"fuck, felix... what were you thinking when you saw me, huh? did you imagine me on my ah- my bed, masturbating?",_ chan mutters against felix's mouth.

chan's teasing words make felix feel even more filthy but they also make him speed up his movements. he loudly whines into chan's neck.

 _"chr-chris... please, please..."_ he doesn't even know what he's begging for but he's far too gone to waste a thought on that.

 _"what, lix? are you already getting close, baby?"_ felix tries to stifle his moan at the petname but it doesn't go unnoticed by chan.

_"you like that, baby? baby boy?"_

felix moans pathetically. _"ngh- please, chris... i'm close_ _, so close..."_

_"it's okay, lix, let go. let yourself feel good, baby boy."_

with chan's husky voice in his ear, felix cums in his pants. he doesn't care about how messy it is, or about how awkward it could be with chan from now on. he takes a while to revel in the bliss of his orgasm before he becomes aware of chan's painful erection under him.

_"don't worry, lix. i can take care of-"_

_"no no no, i wanna make you feel good, please?",_ felix says with a pout.

_"god, felix, that's hot. you're so good for me."_

felix blushes. if he had more stamina, he would have gotten hard again at the praise. he slips his hand under the waistband of chan's sweatpants - felix is pleased and amused simultaneously to find that chan didn't bother to put on underwear before opening the door - and starts moving his hand over the older boy's dick while sloppily kissing his neck and feeling up his strong torso under his shirt, trying to find chan's weaknesses. in the end, it's felix whom chan is weak for and the languid strokes take his breath away. felix slowly goes from soft touches to strong, overwhelming ones, eager to pleasure him. soon chan feels his high approaching. 

_"ah, baby boy... so good, so good..."_ chan's hips buck up one more time, then he spills all over felix's hand with a broken moan. felix wipes it on his own pants, which makes chan feel kind of bad at first, but then he kisses the top of his head lets chan lean against him. the leader faintly notices how much their dynamics have changed in such a short period of time. 

eventually they take off their stained clothes and slide under the covers in a peaceful silence. it's late, they silently agree to just shower early the next day. 

when they're finally comfortable and cuddled up, felix begins to speak softly. their eyes are closed but chan feels the vibrations of his chest when felix talks. "hyung, was that good for you? because... it was good for me. and i would do it again. hypothetically." chan chuckles. "oh lix, you're adorable. yes, i really liked it. _i just don't want to force you to do anything, so if you aren't 100% down, please be honest."_ he says the last sentence in english, he's serious about this. "especially as the leader of our group, i wouldn't forgive myself if i hurt one of you."

"hyung, i mean it. i... really, really enjoyed it. i like being good for you- oh no, forget that. that sounds so stupid." chan doesn't have to open his eyes to know that felix is blushing furiously.

"don't worry about it, _baby._ now let's sleep, alright? i don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

their limbs are tangled like they're never going to let go of each other, they feel each other's warm breaths, and with content smiles they stay together closely until they get woken up by jeongin the next morning who just won't stop shrieking about finding them naked together. they laugh it off, felix a little bit more embarassed than chan, but they're both happy and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like the ending was bad because each time i wanted to end it, i thought "hmm i can write more" but yeah um?? feedback please i'm begging


End file.
